Drunken Fun With The 16th Precinct
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: Just a little oneshot with our favorite detectives and ADAs on a drunken night.


Alrighty, this one is for Sam. Hopefully it'll brighten up your day!! BIG apologies for not getting it typed up and uploaded yesterday, crazy stuff at work I tell ya!!

Just a quick little one-shot that I'm not entirely loving, but here it is!

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Friday had started off pretty normal. A case had come in keeping all five detectives busy all day long. Lunch time came and Casey called to invite them all to lunch. Apparently she had some big news. What it was though, no one knew.

The five of them headed out together, taking two cars just incase a call came in. When they walked into the restaurant the hostess let them know that the rest of their party was there already. She showed them to the table where not one but two blondes sat waiting.

"Oh my God!" Olivia called out in shock.

"Surprise!" Both Casey and Alex exclaimed.

Olivia ran over to her best friend and hugged her tight, reluctantly letting her go when Fin and Munch wanted to hug Alex as well. Once everyone had fawned over their former ADA and Chester and Alex had been introduced the group ordered lunch. Halfway through the meal Olivia suddenly jumped.

"We need to go out tonight!" She cried out suddenly.

"Liv?" Elliot asked, questioning her sudden outburst.

"To celebrate Alex coming home, we should all go out." Olivia explained.

"No can do." Munch told her.

"We know, your bony ass has to be in bed by 9, right old man?" Fin teased.

"You know it."

"So, everyone else in?" Olivia asked.

They all shook their heads in agreement.

"Where to?" Casey asked.

"I have an idea." Elliot jumped in. "Why doesn't everyone bring a case or bottle and we'll meet at my place?"

Olivia glances at her partner discreetly, receiving a small nod in return.

"Sounds good. Let's say 7:30?" Alex asks, looking around the table.

They all agreed to the plan and went back to eating their lunches. When everyone was finished all seven walked out to the lot and got into the cars to head back to work.

The rest of the day seemed to creep by at a snail's pace. No more cases came in, every detective had their paperwork done by 4, and all were bored. Elliot and Olivia began passing notes back and forth across their desks to keep occupied for the next hour until it was time to leave.

Five o'clock finally came around and Elliot got up to leave, grabbing Olivia's jacket with his. Fin and Lake stood up from their desks moments later and headed to the elevators with their fellow detectives. Arriving in the parking garage the foursome split up and got in their own vehicles to head home and got ready for the night at Elliot's.

Elliot knew he had a lot of work to do to get his apartment ready for company. Because of that he was glad Alex had suggested meeting at 7:30. On his way home he stopped and picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels and a case of water. Knowing his partner as he did he knew she'd make the switch part way through the night.

Olivia had left the office just wanting to get home and shower. Her mind was so involved in that thought that she almost forgot to stop and pick up a case of beer. After she had picked that up she headed to her apartment to get ready for the night.

By the time 7:30 came Elliot and Olivia were both sitting in his living room waiting for the others to arrive. Arrive they did, minutes later and all at once. Elliot buzzed them all up and opened the apartment door for them.

"If it isn't the woman of the hour!" He greeted Alex.

"Elliot, you don't need to make a big deal out of it you know." She told him.

"You're finally back home, Alex. Yes I do."

"Alright, fine." She chuckled.

Everyone settled onto various pieces of furniture or places on the floor and drinks were passed around.

"So, this is all your guys do? Just sit here in silence and drink?" Lake asked.

"Any better ideas?"

"How about a game?" He suggested.

"Like what Lake?" Fin asked.

"Anything really. It beats just sitting here."

Olivia got up and walked over to the cabinet by Elliot's front door and took out a board game.

"Monopoly?" She asked, holding the box towards the group.

"Hmmm…" Casey started thinking. "We could turn this into a drinking game."

"Case?" Fin gave her a funny look.

No one could figure out how this would play out. Monopoly as a drinking game as a totally foreign concept.

"Chester, help me out here." She turned to her right for assistance.

"Sure, one shot for every time you lose money, one swig of beer for every roll of the dice you take." He told them.

"Alright. Let's try." Elliot said, opening the box.

Thankfully he had the electronic banking edition so no one had to stay sober to be the banker. Half an hour later, not to mention half a case of beer and two bottles of vodka later, the girls were getting restless.

"I'm bored." Alex whined.

"That's because you're winning, Al." Fin said, reaching over and rubbing her arm.

"Nah, I'm losing bad and I'm bored too." Olivia added from across the board.

"Can we play a different game?" Casey now took her time to whine.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in high school going from one drinking game to another?"

"Lake, don't even make me think about my kids doing this." Elliot glared at his co-worker.

"Truth or Dare?" Olivia suggested.

"Liv, how drunk are you?" Elliot asked his partner.

"I lost Monopoly, remember? So, yeah, pretty drunk." She replied.

"Fine. You go first then. Truth or dare Liv?" Fin asked.

After a quick glance over at Elliot and a shot of whiskey she answered.

"Truth, I guess." She really hoped she'd picked the lesser of the two evils.

"What color underwear are you wearing?" He asked her, earning a smack on the arm from Alex.

"Umm…" She stuttered out.

"Forget already Liv?" Elliot chuckled.

"No, I didn't forget. I'm umm…I'm not wearing any." She whispered the last part, blushing bright red.

"What was that Liv?" Casey called out laughing.

"I said I have none on." Olivia growled.

Everyone else looked to see Elliot snap his head over to look at her. No one dared to say anything though as he sat there drooling over her.

"Chester, your turn." Olivia said, hoping to get Elliot's eyes off of her.

"I'll take a dare."

"Okay, I dare you to swap underwear with someone else in the room. Male or female."

"What is it with all the underwear questions?" He asked.

The room burst out in giggles.

"Well, obviously I can't trade you Benson. Hmm…Elliot?" He turned towards his co-worker and put out his hand.

"Uhh…" He took a shot. ""Same boat as Livvie." He muttered.

Olivia's eyes met her partner's before darting down to his crotch.

"Alrighty then. Case?"

"Okay." She told him as they got up and to two walked to the bathroom to change.

They got inside the bathroom and Chester pulled Casey into his arms, and began kissing her.

"Do you know how much I was praying Elliot would say no?" He asked her.

"Why didn't you just pick me first? Everyone knows we're together." She said as she slid his pants and boxer briefs down.

"Come on you two!" Olivia yelled from the living room.

They quickly went back to the task at hand, swapping underwear, and came out of the room.

"Show us Case." Olivia demanded.

Casey lowered the waistband of her jeans to show off Lake's boxer briefs.

"Elliot, truth or dare?" Lake asked.

"Dare." He said, shooting back two drinks.

"I dare you…to…kiss your partner." He finally said.

And there it was. The thing you weren't supposed to bring up. Apparently no one mentioned that to him when he started in the department. All eyes were flitting back and forth between the three. No one believing that Chester had actually made that dare, and everyone wondering if they'd actually follow through.

Elliot and Olivia both got up off the floor and met in the center of the room. Very slowly Elliot tipped Olivia's chin up and bent his head down, their lips meeting. Both of them were fighting the urge to deepen the kiss but knew they couldn't. About 35 seconds later Alex cleared her throat, grabbing their attention.

"Ummm…yeah, Casey, your turn." Elliot said, as he pulled Olivia down to sit next to him and tried to hide the evidence of how the kiss had effected him.

The game continued on another half an hour or so until an extremely drunk Casey suggested they play Spin the Bottle. Everyone else was just as far sloshed as she was so no one bothered to comment on how silly a bunch of grown adults playing Spin the Bottle looked.

Elliot spun first. He landed at Alex. After a couple of apologetic glances towards both Olivia and Fin he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Next to go was Alex whose spin landed on Fin. Everyone knew the two of them were hot for each other so no one was surprised by the deep passionate kiss they exchanged. All the while Olivia sat next to Elliot shooting him longing glances. He knew this was hard on her.

Finally, after a quick kiss from Lake it was Olivia's turn to spin. She held her breath as the bottle circled around the group until it stopped at the person to her right.

"Well, well, well, twice in one night Livvie. Whatever did I do to get so lucky?" Elliot teased as he leaned towards her.

He let his lips claim hers and hoping no one else would remember it in the morning, he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips begging for entrance. She complied and began massaging his tongue with her own. Both of them broke apart reluctantly when Olivia let out an almost inaudible moan. They looked towards the other two couples and saw that they had all somehow snuck out of the apartment.

"How long were we kissing?" Olivia asked, slightly more sobered by the realization that they'd left.

"Not long enough." He told her as he pulled her back to him.

"Mmm..El, what if they figured it out?"

"Baby, I'm sure they knew about us long before tonight. One of the first things Alex did at lunch today was hand money over to John. Forget about them though."

Elliot walked to the fridge and grabbed two more bottles of water, tossing one to Olivia. She opened the bottle and took a swig.

"You're right. Forget them."

She pulled Elliot to her and began kissing him. Kissing as deeply and passionately as she started running her hands down his chest. Reaching the hem at the bottom of his shirt she pulled it up over his head and off his body. He returned the favor and removed her shirt as well.

"God Livvie. You are absolutely fucking gorgeous!"

They continued kissing as Elliot went to undo Olivia's pants. He undid the button and slid them down to her ankles before pulling her tight to him. His erection grinding into her stomach.

"Feel that? That's what you do to me. All the time." He told her.

She took his hand and slid it down to feel her wetness.

"And that's what you do to me."

He let out a groan before pulling her across the room.

"Bedroom." He told her as he grabbed her water and put it down on the coffee table.

The two made their way back to the bedroom, stumbling the whole way as they couldn't keep their lips and hands off each other. Finally they got to the room and Elliot gently pushed Olivia back onto the bed. With nothing further separating their bodies from each other, other than Olivia's bra at this point, Elliot removed that. Feeling like the whole night had already been full of foreplay he slid his hard cock in her with barely a thought.

"God El, I still can't get over how good you feel deep inside me."

They continued their thrusts, each moaning out the other's name along with calling out to a higher power. After about 20 minutes Olivia flipped them over so she was on top and began riding Elliot like he was a bucking bronco. Soon he was being driven to his orgasm.

"Livvie, I'm going to cum!" He moaned to her.

"Then do it. Cum for me Sweetheart." She whispered.

"Not without you."

"El, I'm so close."

Knowing that she orgasmed quicker and easier with him on top he flipped them back over. Thrusting deep and hard into her he could tell she was indeed very close. Within a matter of moments they were both falling into their orgasms.

"I love you, El." Olivia said to him as he pulled her in his arms.

"I love you too, Livvie." He replied, then he kissed her forehead.

Elliot held her in his arms as she started falling asleep.

"Hey El?" She asked, groggily.

"Yeah Baby?"

"Can we put my stuff back up in the morning? It feels like I don't live her anymore." She pouted.


End file.
